Kuro No Megami
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Godlike Futa Naruko fic RATed M FOR MANY ADULT SITUATIONS SEEING SIDE FOR SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha the Jinchuuriki of the Zero and Nine tailed beast's will show this world what happens when you mess with a cold, dark emotionless kunoichi. Godlike Futa Naruko, Cold/Dark/Emotionless Naruko, Perfect Jinchuuriki Naruko, Meiton/ Sharingan/Rnnegan/Mokuton/Chakra materialization/Dark Chakra Naruko, Extremely Experienced Naruko x Mass Harem, BAMF Naruko. Insanely intelligent Naruko. Blood Release Naruko, Inventor Naruko elements from Ninja Gaiden, Metal Gear rising, street fighter, Hokuto Musou 1 and 2 and Bleach, genderbend, Ocness, Technological Naruko, things from Bayonetta.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Let the bloodshed begin!**

* * *

A 4 yr old black haired girl with royal purple eyes that were frozen cold, and emotionless walked down the street but, what she wore didn't make her look like a child. She wore a pair of black jeans, black sandals, a black and red belt that crossed into an X around her waist, black sleeveless tight shirt straining against her growing bust and toned muscles, over it was a short-sleeve black high collar shirt while her face had six extended whisker marks while her luscious lips and had a long O-katana with a white and black diamond patterned hilt and a tassel colored golden tied around the scabbard.

This girl is Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze container of the Reibi (Zero-Tails) and the infamous Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) that wreaked havoc upon Konohagakure No Sato under the control of a masked man who Minato Namikaze managed to drive away before using the Reaper Death Seal to seal the two Bijuu inside Naruko turning her into a powerhouse at such a young age.

The Sandaime did the stupid thing of announcing her status to the whole village instantly gaining her the hate of many except a select group of people who trusted the Yondaime and wanted to adopt Naruko only for it to get shot down by the council or Hokage each time saying that would be favoritism.

They expected the demon to be easy to mold into their weapon or stress relief only Naruko glared darkly at whoever had bad intentions like she could sense their thoughts and as she grew up Naruko showed unmatched intelligence and began reading at only 2 and a half years old but, what frightened them was that she always looked at them coldly like they ruined her life and when reaching 4 years old she learned with the other children about unlocking their chakra but, her's when she unlocked it on the first try was at a Elite-Kage's level and were floored once again when she mastered Tree Walking and Water walking taking 2 weeks on each exercise and began increasing the difficulty by strapping heavy objects to her body and found out her body got stronger after recovering from training.

She even began going to the libraries learning about every ninja subject there was but, when the orphanage kids and patrons tried to bully her she responded by beating them brutally using her practiced Taijutsu yet her blows were so strong it was like getting hit by a boulder and many quickly began to fear her in the orphanage while the Sandaime was unaware along with the council.

At age 4 she was already Jounin-level in everything but Ninjutsu which was High-Chunin knowing most of the non-elemental jutsu after she snuck into the Hokage tower for something that could help her learn faster and found the Kage Bunshin which were able to transfer their memories and experience to the creator which she mastered quite quickly.

Right now Naruko is heading to the store to get some chakra paper to learn her nature affinity's while noticing a group of Genin leering at her that caused Naruko to frown since she is already beautiful looking except she was what people would call a Futanari a person with a female body and a male reproductive part and had to admit she wasn't shy about it as she already read books about sex and other things and saw women eyeing her with lust since she doesn't even talk, walk or act like a girl.

She enters a ninja store and saw many glaring at her with hate causing her to scoff in pure annoyance before grabbing a piece of chakra paper and went to cash register and payed for her stuff and bought several other outfits with some money she earned selling seals under a alias as 'Shi' before exiting heading toward the forest of death traveling across the rooftops with Anbu-level speeds after training to near exhaustion as her body grew stronger and also felt more powerful as negative emotions were sensed by her.

_I count 5 of them mostly low-genin, no problem.' _She smirked from the branch she is sitting on and unsheathes her O-katana Yamato and waits for the weaklings to appear and they did and saw them looking around frantically for her with angered expressions. "Dammit where is that demon bitch!" One of the older one's shouted in frustration not knowing the person they were looking for heard that and never saw the narrowed royal purple eyes.

_'So i'm a bitch huh you will be the last to die scum.' _She thought coldly before fazing out of existence and appeared in the middle of the Genin group as one spotted her and was about to warn the others only to pale in horror as his friends were split vertically in two before bursting into flames leaving ashes behind before gulping as Naruko walked toward him slowly causing him to c rawl away frantically only for her blade to pierce his hand getting a cry of pain.

"Now I am going to show you what happens when you irritate me." She whispered ominously as the man's pained screams echoed around the forest scaring the animals.

(1 hour later)

"Hm..." Naruko hummed for a minute staring at the card in her hand with a dark grin on her normally emotionless face. She found out her affinity's were the five basic one's which were extremely high, higher than the Nidaime's level and she also had the legendary **Mokuton **and **Meiton **bloodlines which she had to guess was the diamond pattern on her hands and the **Yin-Yang **element making her able to create things from nothing and erase them into nothingness meaning Ninjutsu is useless against her.

She also had her clan's Chakra Materialization bloodline and thanks to her almost perfect chakra control she can shape them into any weapon she wants in an instant which she had to thank her clones for since it would take decades for her to master all of this.

She made a thousand clones for each element and put them to work and sat down cross-legged and concentrated chakra to her eye's and gasped looking at the lake's reflection and saw her eyes turn metallic purple with several concentric rings and they were counted to 9 rings around her pupil. "Rinnegan..." She whispered with her mind going a mile a minute after finding out she had two rare elemental kekkei genkai's along with having the greatest of the 3 doujutsu bloodline limit's she's sure that they'll try and turn her into a breeding stock making her lips curl in disgust before making more clones to work on her eyes since she doesn't want to become like those arrogant Hyuga and Uchiha assholes.

She suddenly gained an idea and concentrated on entering her mind, since she did it by accident once and wanted to know who inhabits it. _'Here go's...' _She thought before feeling a pull and slouched slightly not before making some Kage Bunshins to guard her.

(Mindscape)

Naruko opened her eyes to see her mindscape but, she saw a lush forest, with a blood red room above creating a very dark atmosphere making her smirk as it caused her features to look more menacing and suddenly sensed two figures behind her and turned to look slightly only to let out a wolf whistle seeing the two bombshells before her.

The red-head wore a black kimono with fox designs on the front and a kanji for Kyuubi on the back and had a body even a goddess would kill for especially those delicious curves, toned legs, and double G-cup tits but, what attracted Naruko was her crimson red eyes and that foxy smirk she had when wanting to torture someone.

The other one made her feel slightly horny, the woman stood at 5'8 a purple kimono with the kanji for Reibi on the back her eye's a purplish violet with a black sclera that was roaming Naruko's body, a bubble shaped ass, and a huge double I-cup rack along with her cute, hot face that had a blush looking at Naruko her black hair blocking one of her eyes

Naruko also sensed the energy from them and had to raise an eyebrow since it was higher than her's currently and stood up looking at them with curiosity and slight hunger but, managed to not oogle them no need to make bad impression.

**"Our jailer finally greet's us huh? though I had to hand it to Minato-san I never expected to be sealed into such a delicious container like Naruko-chan." **The black haired one said walking around Naruko trailing a finger against her hair with lust and want in her eyes causing the red-head to chuckle at her little sister.

Naruko looked at both of them with wonder. "So you two are the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune and the Zero Tailed Serpent had to give props to my pops for sealing such beautiful women in here." Naruko said seductively walking around both Bijuu slowly with a predatory look and movement causing both to shudder in lust seeing the look in their container's eyes.

"I have to thank you Emi-chan for modifying my body for me." Naruko said sincerely getting a smile and a nod from Emi the Reibi.

"Kurami-chan thank you for unlocking my Rinnegan for me since I had a hunch that stupid toad sannin would seal all my hard earned skills away just to make me a weapon." Naruko's mouth twisted into a dark scowl that made Kurami shiver slightly and smirked with a evil idea one that will benefit their container in the long run.

"**Naruko-chan, we have an offer for you we know you will be above Kage-level once you enter the academy but, there are some in this village that will use their experience to overpower you (if they can that is..) so me and Emi-chan have decided to help you train your Bijuu abilitie's along with sharing our millennia's worth of battle experience with you meaning you can take on anyone who opposes you also you can have your own Harem since you are the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze heir especially that lavender eye'd girl that's been stalking you for a month now.' **Naruko raised an eyebrow in amazement at the offer and accepted but, the last part made her grin darkly with a bit of lust in her eyes.

"Hina-chan must be very attracted to me doing this I wonder how much my Dark Chakra will effect her though..." Naruko trailed off with a very ominous voice that made both bijuu shudder in excitement and a bit of apprehension by kami this girl was scary when she wanted to be.

"Let's start I want my Jinchuuriki powers mastered by the time I start my first year in the academy." Emi and Kurami nodded before giving Naruko a long wet kiss and a grope of her package.

"**Just know if you need any stress relief I will help you Naruko-sama...' **Emi whispered lustfully restraining her self from taking Naruko right then and there as she felt that thing behind those pants and it was very big and long.

Naruko smirked before groping both their asses getting a moan from them. "Don't worry my Hebigami (Serpent Goddess) I will be sure to take you and Yokogami (Fox Goddess) on that offer and I will make sure you scream my name..." Both their panties wettened at that and nodded vigorously as they watched her leave the seal and looked at each other with grins.

**"Let's get to work!" **

(Timeskip - 5 years - age: 9)

"Naruko pay attention!" Iruka yelled throwing a piece of chalk at the sleeping form of Naruko only for it to suddenly vanish into nothing as she moved her head up showing the royal purple cold, emotionless eyes of Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze now standing at 5'3 thanks to her body being jumpstarted allowing her to grow faster along with her other assets which she enjoyed immensely.

She had mastered the five basic elements, her Mokuton, Meiton and her Rinnegan which she got good practice using on mobs who tried to rape her with the Sandaime none the wiser. She also found out she gained another bloodline from Kurami, the **Blood **release an element that allowed her to manipulate the blood and water inside her enemies bodie's and doubles as a ultimate defense for her that she mimicked from stealing the forbidden scroll from Sunagakure No Sato and mastered several other Sub-elements granted by the Rinnegan especially the Dust and Yoton Element she stole from Iwagakure No Sato and also took her family's forbidden scroll back from the Hokage Tower leaving a everlasting Genjutsu that can't be detected by anyone even a Kage or Bijuu unless she allows it.

Her Genjutsu was in a sense real she can cause them to see their worst nightmare, she can give them pleasure, pain or torture by just looking at them or snapping her fingers that can cast Multi-layered B-rank level Genjutsu and is also immune to every Illusion alive she concluded hers was better than those of the Kurama clan which she was proud of.

As for her Ninja arts she is literally already over Kage-level and can take on the Gobi alone with just pure power after mastering her Jinchuuriki states from Emi and Kurami gaining the chakra mode that gave her the appearance of her ancestor. She also absorbed the soul chakra of Minato and Kushina getting all of their knowledge and skills allowing her to become a Fuuinjutsu Mistress, and an unbeatable fighter thanks to assimilating their experience along with Emi and Kurami allowing her to absorb a Millennia worth of battle experience meaning she could become a Kage right now but, she doesn't want it.

The Kage position in Konoha is nothing but, a paper pusher meaning the person couldn't even go out and train to keep their body in shape so therefore she has no interest in it. She also mastered thousands of Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu styles that were either rare, common, legendary, or outworldly.

She also based a jutsu off of her father's Hiraishin called **Shunpo **allowing her to move at hyper-speeds from one place to another and can be used to create an afterimage or close the distance between you and your opponent she only needed to use was her Spiritual chakra which allowed her to re-create those Kido spells from that Bleach manga she read and make another technique based off of Kamui called the **Zanzo **which she modified to look like she was intangible only for her to actually move at speeds that made it look like she was a ghost.

When It came to girls, Naruko literally made every girl her submissive puppy unknown to the guy's but, Naruko became an idol to all the upcoming Kunoichi in the academy meaning they all took to training hard to earn her affection especially Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Ami Mitarashi since they were like her three enforcers making sure the other girls knew their place around her.

One even begged Naruko to take her innocence during nighttime it came from Ami but, Naruko told her only when they become Kunoichi then she will allow it.

The guy's on the other hand thought Naruko was a hot bitch that needed to be tamed and many tried every time to make her feel bad, or get them to go out with her because she built a reputation that exceeds the Four Ice Queens of Konoha while others like Kiba Inuzaka, and Sasuke Uchiha kept trying to show her up or make her submit to them as their sextoy due to their sexist views on women earning them the ire of Naruko who practically made their lives hell during sparring.

Kiba even had the nerve to try and hire some of his clan members to kidnap her only for them to mysteriously disappear and they were all female, well Naruko found out most of them were demon haters and she gave them a punishment by putting them in a Genjutsu where they were her servants now and hers to pleasure when she wanted to, even Hinata changed after Naruko caught her in the hotsprings and dosed her with Dark chakra making her more sadistic, flirty, and outright skilled due to her gaining a higher chakra reserve, along with control and potency and managed to corrupt her younger sister Hanabi who was just 2 years younger than Naruko.

The academy was an absolute joke to her and the others, all they did was learn three basic jutsu, one chakra control exercise and one weak ass Taijutsu style along with only learning ninja theory! what the fuck were these people smoking!

Along with the fact that her Anbu guards were shadowing her everywhere she went it made her very irked that she needed some stupid baka's like them to get protection and then there's Iruka always calling her out on things she already knows. "What Iruka-sensei?" She replied in a flat tone making Iruka sigh at her monotone voice as he was tasked by the Sandaime to break her out of her cold shell and was so far having no success after a whole month.

"(sigh) Naruko who was the one who was the leader of the Senju Clan and First Hokage?" Naruko looked at him flatly along with the other girls excluding the guys with one thought on their mind.

_'Is fucking serious?' _They deadpanned inwardly with Emi and Kurami doing the same even they were getting bored of this.

"Hashirama Senju obviously you and the other teachers repeated this same lecture five times each day about the history of the Hokages which will have nothing to do on the battlefield ending up with some getting killed easily." Naruko finished coldly making Iruka and several others wince knowing she was right but, it was the councils orders to drop the standards.

"It's the council's decision Naruko." Naruko raised an eyebrow and began tapping her desk causing small cracks to appear after each tap making them shiver in fear since the last person who bothered Naruko when she was in that mood got crippled entirely and was lucky he could still walk after having his spine broken.

"I am starting to find myself less inclined to become leader to this village if he is letting the civilians tell him what to do with a _ninja_ academy because I am sure Kumo and Iwa's academy standards produce Chunin-level and Jounin-level Genin most of the time while the only one's I see leaving this academy as the strong one's are my girls and me." She said bluntly with several dreamy sighs coming from those kunoichis who want her affection.

Naruko looked at the corner of the room with narrowed eyes knowing the Sandaime is spying on her. _'I know you are watching this old man along with those old buzzards and this village's stinking Jounin.' _She thought darkly.

(Hokage Tower)

"I think she knows we're spying on her?" Kakashi gulped tugging at his vest's collar nervously with sweat dripping down his face.

"I can't help but, agree with Naruko's words, Hokage-sama the other village's have better standards than us and are producing multiple prodigies than us." Anko said in a flat tone making several glare at her for stating the truth.

"Yes, Anko-chan is correct." Everyone jumped in surprise, even the Anbu jumped at Naruko's voice and turned to see her sitting cross-legged on the window sill looking at them coldly making them shiver at how frosty and cold they were.

"Still spying on me with that perverted Toad I presume?" They flinched at the flat, dry tone in her voice knowing she was correct.

"Naruko why aren't you in class?" the Sandaime replied in a soft tone making Naruko narrow her eyes at him murderously.

"I want to know why you bastard's kept the clan head's from adopting me and I want answers now..." She trailed off before grabbing the hand of a white spiky haired man with a customized headband on his forehead who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well hello Toad sannin still the dead-last from your team I presume?" She sneered making Jiraiya wince at the cold humorous tone in her voice.

"Why are you being so cold to everyone Naruko?" Kurenai asked with Naruko looking at her suspiciously making them frown at that.

"That is something you have to find out yourself now if you excuse me Ino-chan is calling to me ja ne!" She smirked before disappearing in an afterimage leaving some gaping people.

"Did she mean what I think she meant..." Kakashi trailed off with a look of disbelief.

"Naruko has made the academy girls and instructors into her submissive puppies it seem's." Hayate nodded sagely with everyone gawking except him.

"Who knows Anko-chan, Yugao, Hana-chan, and Kurenai-san could be the next to join me..." Naruko's voice whispered near their eyes making them shudder because they could practically feel the predatory grin on her lips making Kurenai and the other female Jounin whimper and go ramrod straight when they felt a finger trace down their backs.

"Hope you keep this nice and warm for me..." They blushed when they felt a smack to their asses before the presence vanished with a melodic evil giggle making them feel their panties wetten.

_'Is it wrong I am turned on by this?' _The girls thought.

(With Naruko)

"(Moan), N-naruko-sama..." Ino breathed out with a blush on her face as Naruko's fingers slipped in and out of snatch while she licked and nibbled on her neck with her eyes glowing ethereally making Ino even more aroused.

Naruko moved back a little. "Do you like this Ino-chan?" She purred sending shivers up Ino's spine which she nodded at vigorously as Naruko continued her work and slowly the pressure began to build.

"N-naruko-sama i'm going to cum!" She moaned out only for it to be covered by Naruko's mouth as she intertwined her tongue with Ino's. "Than cum for me my Flower Princess..." She whispered causing the dam to break and suddenly Ino let out a silent scream as she orgasmed under Naruko's skilled fingers and was breathing heavily with a blush on her face before sitting up and fixing her clothes and headed back to class not before giving Naruko one last kiss.

Naruko smirked as everyone left for home while she walked at a slow pace to her parent's estate. _'Mmmm, Ino-chan tastes like vanilla I wonder what you two taste like Kurami-chan, Emi-chan?" _Both bijuu shivered in lust Naruko seemed to know their secret desires and all the right movements count that to the fact they have been letting her absorb their battle experience for the past 5 years.

"I wonder if I should pay Mebuki and Sakura-chan a visit?" She muttered as she walked home with her hands inside her pockets only to stop and turn her head royal purple eyes glowing with annoyance. "Itachi-chan what is it?" A female anbu member wearing a weasel mask appeared kneeling.

"The council demands your presence, Naruko-chan." Itachi said Naruko's name with love, and devotion making Naruko frown at before sighing and nodded at Itachi.

"I'll be there Itachi-chan..." She muttered passing Itachi who nodded and shunshined back to the council chambers as Naruko vanished in a swirl of shadows to the council chambers to see what they want now.

(Council Chambers)

Naruko strode forward with an annoyed look on her face as she strapped her black Kodachis on her back and her O-katana Yamato to her hip while she made sure her storage seals worked just in case these assholes tried something and heard noises as she got closer and entered with everyone becoming quiet when she entered with her cold, emotionless mask up causing nearly everyone to avoid her gaze.

"What do you want? I have better things to do than be here?" She said coldly not batting an eye at the K.I. being directed at her only to blast the whole room with it causing many to faint on the civilian council except Mebuki who felt horny.

_'Suck powerful killing intent what has happened to you Naruko?' _The Sandaime thought with sad eyes.

"Naruko Uzumaki do you know why you are here?" Koharu questioned with Naruko not missing a beat.

"No I don't I was walking home when Weasel-san informed that the council demanded my presence like I was some kind of guard dog?" Naruko's lips curled into a sneer directed at the one's on the civilian council making them shiver in their seats.

"We would like to know how you acquired the skills you have shown during the academy?" Tsume asked politely.

"Simple, I trained my ass off with and without chakra so it won't hinder me which some shinobi tend to neglect thinking they won't fight someone who can absorb chakra." She shrugged with everyone raising an eyebrow at the intelligent logic that even Shibi couldn't counter.

"Why are you not in the orphanage like the other children?" Naruko's lips thinned into a straight line causing them to tense up.

Naruko just scratched her head slightly with an irritated look. "They tried to bully me all the time leading to me showing them their place when I am around I am sure the patrons can attest to the fact that trying to abuse me because I am not the obedient toy they thought I would be," She chuckled darkly with several of the clan heads making a mental note to have a word with these assholes.

"Also Sandaime-sama I would like to request to be a Solo Tokubetsu Geni because frankly if I get put on a team with the Emo or Mutt I will end up breaking them by the end of the 1st day." The way she said break made several asses clench tightly something she noticed precisely and smirked making them go ramrod straight and turned to leave.

"Goodday ladies and gentleman I've got training to do and some servants to pleasure." She said darkly before teleporting in a flame shunshin leaving some blushing people and confused ones.

(Namikaze Estate)

The four Inuzaka women who were tasked to kidnap Naruko sat chained to her bed with them being named, Tsuki, Bara, Omiko, and Yuki who were whimpering in lust only to gasp in fear and excitement as their master walked in with her eyes glinting lustfully before snapping her fingers causing her clothes to vanish showing her naked body to them including her thick cock. "Time to have fun ladies..." She said in a dark husky tone all throughout the night everyone heard howls, screams, and moans of pleasure and ecstasy making many blush.

(2 months later)

"Naruko-nee-sama!" Naruko smiled as Hanabi jumped on her back with a wide grin nuzzling into her neck with affection, ever since Hanabi met Naruko from her older sister she was really insatiable when she came over, Hanabi saw Naruko as another older sister in a darker aspect and blushed shyly everytime, Naruko would play with them and felt it slowly grow into something more.

Right now Naruko is hanging out with both girls with permission from Hiashi and his wife Hisana since they know about her skillset and power especially with Kumo-nin being here along with the Raikage and his two containers that is a very good reason to be on edge but, she just could tell those two are just nothing but, weaklings controlled by their emotion.

He also noticed that the two containers along with their friends were eyeing her with interest and could actually sense them following her causing a smirk to grow on her face at these idiots underestimating her but, turned her head slowly sensing a squad of Jounin-level ninja moving toward their position slowly and noticed the others were confused as well.

"Hanabi-chan." Hanabi blushed at the soft, melodic voice that came from Naruko's mouth and looked up with her cute white eyes.

"Go inside to Uncle Hiashi and wait for me there and I will promise to convince him to let me train you ok." Hanabi beamed and nodded vigorously and ran to her tou-san's office leaving Naruko and Hinata chuckling.

"She loves you very much, Naruko-chan." Naruko nodded with a smile behind her high-collar shirt hiding the lower part of her face slightly before her eyes turned cold along with Hinata's who's hair suddenly changed a dark shade of purple and black along with her Byakugan glowing an ethereal purple a side effect of getting dosed with dark chakra.

Yugito and the others in the tree tensed while the bijuu inside her and Kirabi were shivering at the feeling of coldness in Naruko and saw her flash a predatory grin at their containers making both Bijuu go ramrod straight.

They realized she is a dual container and is in perfect control of her power...

Aw fuck!

"Yare~yare." Naruko sighed and stood up as her form shimmered and instantly she had her blades strapped to her releasing her concealment genjutsu causing the hidden Kumo nin to gawk at her carrying a pair of long kodachis and an O-katana. "She's a laido master." Samui said shakily with the others sweating as laido masters were rare in the Elemental Nations due to the fact that they can slay a shinobi in an instant if they wanted to and realized Naruko was levels beyond them but, wait to see more of her abilities.

"It seem's some shinobi don't know when to give up." Her tone was of dark, cold amusement and humor causing a chill to run down the spines of Yugito, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Kirabi, along with Gyuki and Mataabi.

_'My kami this girl is dangerous!' _

"Ohoh? this little thing managed to sense us?" An arrogant gruff voice roared in laughter as a squad of Kumo-nin walked into view with Naruko narrowing her eyes.

"Kasai Guncho head commander of Kumo's forces and a lapdog to Kumo's council." She smirked seeing the look of shock in their eyes.

"Stand aside, girlie we came for the Hyuuga we might consider letting you go." Kasai leered at Naruko making her snort and cup Hinata's ass causing nearly everyone's jaw to drop in disbelief.

"Sorry I am only into such exotic creatures that are women unless a man wants to end up being my stress-relief toy for the rest of his life." Naruko smirked cruelly making a shudder go through the males in the area.

Emi and Kurami looked at each other with deadpan looks. _'We have influenced her way too much.' _They thought in amusement before watching the scene.

"You actually think you take a squad of Jonin on alone i'll show you your place bitch!" One of them snarled in anger at this bitch mocking them only to freeze as he felt something pierce him and looked down to see Naruko's pointer finger embedded into his chest and into his heart and looked back to see her fade away.

"Afterimage..." He said in pain while Naruko suddenly glowed with a yellow aura before he felt his body grow weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Thanks for the life force now die..." She said darkly before her hands blurred into swipes before she vanished appearing beside Hinata and flicked blood from her finger just as the man screamed as sharp lines appeared on his face before he suddenly fell apart into chunks of flesh and gore causing Kasai and his men to throw up at how brutally he was killed and looked back to see Naruko looking amused while Hinata just giggled darkly.

"I feel much better after taking that simpletons life force and the results are extraordinary." She said pointing to her boobs that went from a low D-cup to a High F-cup causing Kurami, Hinata, Yugito, Kirabi and the tohers jaws to drop to the ground cracking it.

"Kami-sama she has one's bigger than mine..." Samui whispered in awe with a nosebleed but, quickly wiped it away while Mataabi had a speechless look on her face as well and drooled with lust in her eyes wondering if Naruko is need of a mate.

_'She stole his life force!' _Kasai thought in horror and started backing away only to be freeze as they felt their bodies lock up and saw Naruto's eyes glowing ominously with a sickening grin as she walked toward them with a predatory look in her eye as she took out a kunai and licked it with her elongated tongue sending shudders through them and felt her circle around them like they were her new meal.

They have no idea how right they are.

"Now what shall I do with you..." She whispered ominously as her eyes glowed even more causing them to whimper in fear but, that just escalated her sadisticness at wanting to hurt these baka's and stopped behind them and kicked them to the ground and cracked her knuckles as night blue and white lightning crackled on her skin and looked at them with sadistic glee causing Kasai to scream his head off. "Please no don't rape me!" Naruko just raised an eyebrow in amusement at his plea while the others just looked at him with pity and slight mirth at him being reduced to begging for his life.

"I don't rape men asswipe even I ain't low enough to pull something like that unless that person deserves it so that happening is very slim." She trailed off before her face split into a dark, sadistic grin that caused even Kurami and Emi to lock up in fear.

"Do me just one little thing Kasai-chan?" She asked in a sweet voice with an eye smile causing him to whimper before they snapped open showing the Rinnegan glowing full blast making her look more like a Fallen Angel. **"Scream for me bitch!" **The clearing was filled with screams and pained squeals alerting the whole village to the noise and rushed to it while inwardly holding in shivers and came upon a sight that made their jaws drop.

They saw Naruko sitting on a pile of bodies smoking a cigarette like she had eaten dinner and was about to call it a day and saw her turn a bored look to them. "Took you long enough I thought this village had lost it's touch." She drawled before kicking one body towards the Raikage's feet. Kasai's body exactly that instantly curled up like a ball and began sucking his thumb calling himself a good boy causing A to look at Naruko with a raised eyebrow wondering what she did to him.

"What did you do to him, Naruko-san?" Naruko tapped her chin with a mock thinking expression.

"I forced him into a Genjutsu where he was repeatedly raped and turned into a little bitch boy, a fitting punishment don't you think." Naruko's flat face curved into a dark, demented grin that glowed in the darkness causing a shudder to run down the spines of everyone hearing what the 9 year old did to the Head Jonin commander.

"See ya later A-sama, oh and Samui-chan, Yugito-chan, Karui-chan I hope to meet you again someday..." She purred seductively making said people shiver and blush before she vanished in a spark of night blue lightning.

(4 years later age: 13)

Naruko was now waiting for her Genin exam but, had a slight blush on her face now the reason why? She had two girls Ami and Sakura sucking her member and kissing it with vigor and is barely restraining her lust from taking over due to her tenants encouragement.

"Mmmmh...Naruko-sama tastes good ne Sakura-chan?" A cute voice said under the table with Sakura nodding before continuing their work causing her cock to throb painfully and held it in. "Mou, Naruko-sama please cum for us?" Ami asked in a pleading tone looking at her with cute innocent purple eyes causing her concentration to falter and her member exploded out white gooey cum into the mouths of her two favorite girls before snapping her fingers causing it to disappear, and fix their clothes and hair and sat next to Naruko snuggling into her.

She had become less cold toward her girls when training and other things and told them about her life and comforted Naruko when she let go of her cold mask and smiled a bit when around them, but her hatred for those who ruined her life would not be forgiven the old Hokage maybe but, various people in this village will never be forgiven.

The Uchiha clan had also been reduced to half leaving Mikoto, Shisui, Hibara, Tsubaki, Tsukiko, Hanashin, Sasuke, Satsuki, Saya, and some of there Uncles, cousins, and aunts when she had visited Mikoto her and the girls began begging for her attention since she was so hot in their minds who knew Uchiha women had a thing for Naruko after seeing her spar with Hanashin who took Itachi's old Anbu Captain position after she defected, and was now her personal guard.

They had always invited her and the others over for dinner, when Sasuke went to sleep at night and ended up drinking their asses off everytime while Naruko was the one who was unaffected by the alcoholic beverage.

Hanashin, Tsukiko, and Hibara were like female Madara's in both skill, and looks and had seen them eyeing her with lust and want in their eyes telling Naruko just what their feelings about her are right now and is happy she talked with them about it along with the other female Uchiha, and even gifted her with Madara's personal gumbai which could only be used by a direct descendant of the Sage and even managed to incorporate it with her jutsu's and elemental manipulation.

They just finished their written exams which Naruko and the others again find useless, seriously this is a disaster waiting to happen!

"Everyone follow me outside for your Taijutsu Exam!" Iruka instructed with all the boys rushing outside eagerly while Naruko walked out smoothly with the girls following her lead copying her movements as Naruko walked through outside wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a black short sleeve shirt that hugged her chest, a purple gem necklace with various seals adorning her arms while on her neck is the kanji for 100 showing her gravity and resistance seal, a black and purple belt crossed into an X while it had a buckle of a Serpent hissing at them along with fingerless biker gloves while her long black hair was tied into a long ponytail in the back reaching her mid-waist, with her front left eye being covered by a dark fringe that had a crimson highlight to it giving her a badass tomboy look causing the girls to squeal out her name with hearts in their eyes while Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Ami smirked as they wore the same clothes as her with their own styles.

==Hokage Tower==

Sarutobi whistles impressed at the image his surrogate granddaughter painted and chuckled at the fangirls she has as well. "Naruko sure has taken the tomboy look to a whole new level." The others nodded while others frowned.

"Sarutobi-sama will Naruko be put on a squad?" Kurenai asked curiously with the others looking at him with interest.

"She requested to be a Tokubetsu Solo Genin add on to her not trusting any of the males to not keep their hands to themselves she has a solid reason not to want a Team since they wouldn't be able to keep her with her brutal fighting tactics." Sarutobi drawled in a way they could understand causing a few eyebrows to raise at the word brutal and asked him to elaborate.

"Naruko takes the shinobi code to heart, but she doesn't involve innocent people into things that don't concern or involve them in anyway and has trained herself to be cold to others who think being a shinobi is all about fame when it is protecting those who you love and despises arrogance to a level you will make a deadly enemy out of her." He smirked seeing some pale looks and continued.

"She is also a Fuuinjutsu Mistress not even Mito-sama could accomplish at such a young age and from what I can see she's also very experienced in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu which I add put a Kurama's and a Uchiha's to shame and is above Itachi Uchiha in that category, and has thousands of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles mastered and has such godlike control over Ninjutsu she could take me on without a sweat." He said with pride in his voice while inwardly is still flabbergasted at how powerful such a young girl is. _'That's not even the bare minimum of her ability's and skills.' _He thought dryly while seeing everyone look shocked while others like Kakashi had frowns on their faces at their Jinchuuriki being so powerful it wasn't right to them.

"THeir starting." Gai spoke up with a serious look in his eye with everyone turning back to the screen.

(With Naruko)

"Naruko-sama don't you think you should cut your hair a bit?" Riko a red-head with golden cute eyes asked curiously with Naruko glancing at her with a thoughtful look and shrugged.

"I like my hair this way plus my new looks are sure to discourage mutts and assholes like the Inuzaka and Uchiha to stop trying to pursue me since i'd rather kiss a Bijuu than let they're hands touch my body." She scoffed with Riko rubbing Naruko's back softly causing her to relax into Riko's soft, skilled hands before taking out her purple Ipod and slipped her headphones in and closed her eyes waiting for her turn while the girls continued their chat including Shina, Shika, Ino, and Naurko's other friends Chouji, Tsubaki, Satsuki, and some other clan members and civilians.

"Naruko should be my bitch right now!" Kiba growled in frustration while Akamaru just sneered at his owner hoping he'll die on a mission so she will become Naruko's partner (Yes readers Akamaru will have have a female human form along with a and it will be shown later in the fic).

Ako who heard what Kiba said due to her enhanced senses growled in anger and rage hearing what this mutt said about her master and quickly informed Naruko who's eyes opened slightly and sighed before sitting up and took her headphones down with them sitting on her neck.

** "Bring It On" by Nathaniel Dawkins.**

"Is that so Kiba?" Naruko's cold voice spoke up with everyone looking toward her seeing Naruko walk toward the ring her hands balled into fists and a dark smirk on her face.

"Let me show you why I will be known as the Shi No Megami..." She whispered closing her partially covered eye briefly and when she opened it everyone felt fear run down their spines as they saw a fully matured 3 tomoe sharingan in her eye spinning hypnotically.

Hinata gasped as she saw the aura of someone manifest behind her and whp it was made her quake in awe and fear. "Her K.I. is molding into the great Madara Uchiha." She breathed out as she saw the visage of the Legendary Uchiha Clan Head who was the equal to Hashirama Senju and TObirama Senju.

She blocked a punch to her head and saw Sasuke glaring at her trying to scare her into submission. "Weak is that all you have, Itachi-hime should not have spared you Sasuke." She sneered coldly making Sasuke's knee's buckle and his resolve waver evidenced by his clenching eyes while Naruko just smirked down at him.

"Even though I am your cousin, your ass belongs to me..." She whispered ominously causing him to look at her with fear in his onyx black eyes with only a few words she reduced him to the scared boy that survived the Massacre.

What will he and the others do to get rid of Naruko?

Stay tuned next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Wave

**Here's Chapter 2 for Kuro Megami, sorry for the delay ppl school was keeping me away!**

**Naruko: About time lazy ass!**

**(Shinku gained a tic-mark and bopped Naruko on the head making her whine as her head throbbed)**

**Shinku: Without further ado disclaimers!**

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to the other fics mentioned in here! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stared at Naruko who was smirking at a shaking Sasuke who began to wonder how the hell did this bitch get the Sharingan it was supposed to appear in only males, not weak women but, was cut off from his tirade as he was kicked into Kiba spawled on the ground. "If you can't even handle a fraction of my spiritual aura, then you are not worth fighting runt." She drawled in monotone making the girls swoon even more making the guys blink at this before they jumped up growing anime round eyes and shark teeth pointing accusing fingers at Naruko who had that ladykiller smirk.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY NONE OF THE GIRLS ARE INTERESTED IN US SINCE YOU JOINED THE ACADEMY!" They roared at her, which she responded by cleaning her ear with only a pinky and blew on it.

"Yes, why do you think they are always around me, surely you didn't think Tsubaki-sensei limping set off any ideas in your head?" She raised a manicure eyebrow allowing the words to sink into their heads and suddenly everyone's eyes bulged including Hinata's and the others along with the ones in the Hokage Tower.

"NANI!"

==Hokage Tower==

Kakashi just stared and stared along with the others. "My respect for Naruko just went up a few notches, literally!" He breathed out with a hint of envy getting dumbfounded nods from everyone else.

"So that's why Tsubaki was practically glowing with a bounce in her step wit glazed eyes." Anko replied thoughtfully before their jaws crashed to the ground at the implications.

If Naruko got Tsubaki wrapped around her finger...who's to say she hasn't done the same for Suzume.

"She's got Suzume too, remember when you all heard that loud screaming?" They nodded before they facefaulted and looked up with deadpan looks.

'Minato would be so jealous of his daughter.' Sarutobi chuckled dryly in his mind.

(With Naruko)

"Let's start this spar, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei since I already know i'll be on a team by myself also allow these two weaklings to use everything in their arsenal they'll need it." Mizuki nodded her head (Yes, Mizuki's female srry if i didn't mention that) and quickly shouted for them to start.

"HAJIME!" Kiba shot at Naruko with Sasuke on his side with his claws aiming for her shirt with a lecherous look making the girl narrow her eyes dangerously and shifted her feet allowing Sasuke to crash into Kiba as he failed a sneak attack.

"Ryuusui." Naruko suddenly blurred around Kiba and Sasuke till she was nothing but, afterimages in her wake confusing everyone except Hinata and the girls who were smirking.

"So she decided to bring out that huh?" Shina smirked under her coat, getting confused looks from the audience watching.

"That's one of Naruko's special speed techniques, she moves so fast she creates real afterimages of herself with each going at a different speed and right now Kiba and Sasuke can't tell which one is the real Naruko meaning they already lost the second the battle began." Shika smirked brushing a lock out of her eye causing their eyes to widen just as Kiba and Sasuke were launched into the wall knocking them unconscious.

"HAJIME! NARUKO IS THE WINNER!" Everyone except the Naruko haters cheered loudly while she just smiled and waved at the praise before slapping Mizuki on the ass getting a yelp and a blush from her while secretly turned on at what she did before walking away inwardly aroused from the slap to her rear end ignoring Iruka's gawking look.

"Just wow, Naruko! are you not satisfied with the girls you got?" Iruka scolded playfully getting a round of laughter from Hinata and Ami who giggled lecherously and explained to their teacher.

"Because she has so much stamina it takes a miracle to even get her tired at all-NARUKO BEHIND YOU!" Naruko glanced back seeing a fireball headed toward the others and narrowed her eyes into slits realizing if she dodged the others will be injured and prepared to deal with this.

She clapped her hands. "Mokuton: Mokujoheki!" She yelled causing a massive wood barrier to surround her and the others blocking the fireball from them till it fizzled out of existence.

"Everyone alright?" She looked back at them getting nods while Iruka looked awed.

"_'To think she has the Sharingan and Mokuton! ooooh boy the nations are going to flip if they find out about this." _Iruka whistled inwardly and saw the barrier drop and saw Sasuke charge at Naruko with a mad look in his eye and that made Iruka decide to stop this right fucking now.

"Nehan Shouja No Jutsu!" Instantly Sasuke dropped like a rock sliding along the ground before getting picked up by the teacher and taken to the Hokage to punish him. "Congratulations Tokubetsu Genin Naruko Senju Uchiha!" Naruko saluted Iruka who chuckled at her and shunshined to the Tower leaving Naruko to a glomp from Shina and the girls, while Choji and the guys congratulated her.

Naruko smiled at all of this, to think she had such loyal and kind friends right next to her all along. _'I hope you're seeing this tou-san, kaa-san.' _She thought before and went home for today and slept with thoughts of becoming the strongest in the Elemental Nations.

"So does begin the legend of the Shi No Megami..." She whispered, her eyes morphing into her Eternal Mangekyo that was shaped into a 9 sided shuriken over a black 3-sided scythe with a black background glowing ominously in the dark.

(Next Day)

(Lemon Scene)

Naruko moaned in her sleep, as she felt something warm and wet engulf her cock and it felt good and looked up to see Emi sucking, licking and rubbing her cock with lust, and love in her eyes wearing nothing at all and had to admit she was hot! Emi released Naruko's cock and began jacking her off at a fast rate while giving her underside small licks.

Naruko moaned biting her lip to keep from cumming and then growled as her eyes morphed into the Sharingan and pinned Emi under her driving her massive cock all the way into her getting a pleasured euphoric gasp from her as she felt it go all the way into her cervix and felt turned on by her Sharingan eyes. "My turn Hebigami let's see how cocky you are when i leave you a panting mess..." She hissed into Emi's ear making her eyes widen as Naruko channeled dakr chakra to her dick and began pounding in and out of her shaven pussy with unrelenting force.

Emi moaned and squealed at the pleasure her container is giving her and was so glad Kurami was asleep or she'd try and rape her and Naruko just for the hell of it and felt her cherry purple nipple getting licked and sucked on. Looking down Naruko had a trail of white liquid running from her mouth as she sucked on Emi's nipple and felt her lust and arousal spike dangerously as Emi's milk tasted so delicious it was like an aphrodisiac to her and drilled her pussy harder.

She grunted. "I'm not letting you go till you are unconscious!" She roared as her hips became a blur shaking the bed, house and the earth outside waking up everyone in the village who was staring at the Namikaze Estate with blushes and wide eyes.

Emi felt her pussy tightening up on Naruko's dick and saw her smirk darkly. "Oh, my Emi-chan doe's your hungry pussy like my cock that much?" She teased Emi who nodded with a moan as her mind was being turned to mush and was loving it and felt herself flipped over and pounded from behind making her scream in pleasure.

"Yes! scream for me Emi-hime! it makes it all the more pleasurable for me and you!" She growled as she was pounding her against the walls as she clung onto her neck with a massive blush and glazed over eyes.

Naruko felt her cock expand little by little. "I'm going to cum Emi-chan." Emi slammed her hips forward sheathing Naruko all the way inside her causing both of them to cum.

"NARUKO!"

"EMI!"

They both came with each other mixing their juices together and fell down on the bed as they went at it for more than 4 hours and felt exhausted.

Naruko moaned feeling someone grab her breasts and stiffened when she saw who it was that was grabbing them.

A very horny Kyuubi No Yoko.

"Let's have fun ne?" Kurami giggled pervertedly as the next few hours were filled with more moans, screams, and howls.

(Timeskip - 1 week later)

"Sorry, I'm late Sarutobi-sama overslept." Naruko said walking in with her normally smooth hair being wild, spiky, and shaggy making Sakura, Ami, and Ino drool at her as she looked very feral with her hair that way and saw blushes on Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao's faces including Kakashi's except Naruko smelt the pheromones of a female coming from him.

Her eyes widened before turning back to normal and Naruko sent a predatory smirk at Kakashi who went ramrod straight, seeing the knowing look in her eyes and cursed inwardly. _'Dammit now she knows!' _Kakashi sweated in his/her mind (Shocking no!) and pad attention to the briefing.

"Naruko since your clones completed over 300 d-ranks and 20 C, B, and A-ranks im putting you as 2nd in command on this C-rank mission to wave country." Kakashi while shocked was jumping for joy inwardly at her sensei's daughter being leader and wondered how she can look so hot and slapped herself.

Sasuke, and Kiba protested loudly only to yelp in pain as Naruko gave both of them a brain duster sending them into the ground and grounded her heel into their heads and spoke with a cold, authoritative tone. "Sarutobi-sama gave me 2nd-in-command due to me having greater experience than you runts, now on this mission you will follow my orders to the letter and if i get any insubordination from you Kiba and Sasuke i will make sure to inform your mothers to deal out your punishment instead of me." She grinned darkly making them pale in fear at their mothers punishing them and nodded submissively getting pats on the head.

"Understand now boys?"

"Hai, Naruko-senpai." They chorused submissively getting gawking looks from the anbu while Kurenai had hearts in her eyes with a bit of blood leaking from her nose at her display of dominating skills and felt very turned on especially Anko.

_'I'm so in love!" _They squealed making Sarutobi and Iruka chuckle humorously.

Naruko's face scrunched up as she smelt a foul odor along with Akamaru, Kiba, and the others doing the same as a smelly old man stumbled in looking drunk off his ass looking at them with distaste. "Is this the backup you're providing me?" He slurred as he took a swig from his sake jug only for a hand to snatch it out of his hand making him sober up fast and saw Naruko looking at him sternly.

"Tazuna-dono, if you are our client do not drink!" Tazuna nodded feeling like a scolded child in front of Naruko while the others looked at her in awe just a few words and she had him following her orders like that.

_'That is definitely an ability of a Kage in the making.' _Iruka snorted.

_'Naruko-chan makes Hisana-kaa-san look tame when she scolded Tou-san.' _Hinata raised an eyebrow with Sakura and Ino thinking the same.

"Naruko-sama!" Naruko blinked as a female voice shouted and a figure blurred inside the room barreling into her showing a cute girl with black eyes and spiky brown hair, wearing cargo shorts, sandals, and a black t-shirt with a red scarf and a pair of black goggle on her forehead.

"Sarumi-chan, what have i told you about running into Sarutobi-sama's office like that?" She scolded Sarumi softly who had a pout and a blush on her face (Basically it's a ) avoiding Naruko's eyes.

Sakura grinned and whispered into Kakashi's ears making the disguised Kunoichi's eyes widen and twinkled with laughter something Naruko picked up and glared at Sakura who hid behind Hinata giggling while she just stood there amused.

"Ano, Naruko-sama?" Naruko looked at the younger girl with a raised eyebrow.

"When will we begin our next training session?" Everyone else looked at Naruko who was in thought before replying.

"After i get back from the mission i could be gone for 2 weeks or 1 depending on how fast the mission is complete, I'll even fix you, Hanabi and the others some of my special barbecue recipes." Sarumi's eyes lit up in delight it was known by a few people that Naruko could make evne recipe taste 2x better than the original and it was mouth-watering.

"Naruko how good are you at cooking?" Naruko smirked.

"I could put old man Chouza's best cooking to shame since the spices i grow in my backyard are bathed in chakra water increasing their flavor." His jaw dropped in amazement and disbelief.

"You can join if you want Sarutobi-sama?" She smiled at him softly getting a smile and a nod from the old man before dismissing everyone.

"Be ready in 20 minutes people!" Kurenai ordered getting nods.

The rookies prepared for their first mission outside the village, not knowing this mission will decide the fate of many.

(Timeskip-North Gate)

Naruko stood leaning against the gate eyes closed as Anko, Kurenai and the other girls chatted while Kiba talked loudly arguing with Sasuke butting heads together and saw Kakashi appear with Tazuna who nodded at her with respect. "Alright everyone let's move, Team Asuma, and Team 7 Manji formation, Team Kurenai diamond formation up front!" Kakashi ordered getting nods as everyone moved into position.

After 20 minutes on the road listening to Kiba talk loudly with Tazuna caused Naruko to nearly lose her temper she kept on tight lock since it was nearly impossible to get her angry enough to hurt someone but, took a deep breath and calmed herself while continuing to travel with the others but, snapped her fingers. "Fuuinjutsu: Silence." Kiba's voice was instantly blocked from everyone getting sighs of relief while Sasuke had a hungry look in his eye seeing the display of Fuuinjutsu something that Kakashi, Kurenai, Team Asuma, Naruko, Emi, Kurami, Hinata, and Tazuna picked up on and made sure to keep an eye on him.

Tazuna moved closer to Team Asuma discreetly. "Asuma-san, there is something wrong with that boy he looks like he broke out of a mental asylum..." He whispered warily eyeing Sasuke who was brooding the whole time while Asuma explained what happened so far but, Tazuna was literally disgusted at this boy's attitude.

"I'm glad my grandson isn't like this, he's been helping with the bridge trying to help Wave." He let out a tear of happiness which Asuma smiled at sensing the love the old man had for his grandson.

Naruko appeared between Shika and Ino who smiled at her and nodded at Tazuna. "Many could learn from your example Tazuna-dono to show such sacrifice for your own family and village shows how strong you are." She smiled at him kindly making Kakashi blink seeing the visages of Minato and Kushina walking side by side Naruko with smiles on their faces.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _'She really is your son.' _He thought before motioning everyone to the clearing up ahead and noticed it had plenty of space in it along with a large enough space to spar and train for Doton and Suiton manipulation.

"Alright everyone, we will be camping here for the night Me, Kurenai and Asuma will be setting up the tents while you go and get the food, Naruko place your Yami Kage Bunshins around the clearing for surveillance." He ordered getting nods as the shadows of Naruko squirmed before shaping into exact replicas of herself making Hinata, Ino, Shina, and Shika get nosebleeds thinking unhealthy thoughts which Naruko smirked sultrily at making them blush at getting caught and then zeroed in on her ass seeing her hips sway and like zombies they followed her.

Asuma saw this and bust out laughing at the look on Tazuna's face who blushed muttering about 'Hormonal kids' before setting up his tent while wondering how loud Naruko will be this time. "Something tells me she'll wake even the animals..." He muttered dryly and decided to take a little nap.

Kurenai was setting up their own tents while discussing about Naruko. "Kaka-chan, how good do you think Naruko is at Genjutsu?" She asked thoughtfully as she always wanted to pass on her teachings to someone who could improve them beyond what she could and admitted she was very attracted to Naruko never mind her age since they were shinobi old enough to kill, old enough to have sex and do adult things.

Kakashi was deep in thoughts, as she used her Sharingan to see Naruko's chakra flow and was floored immensely when it didn't even waver slightly it was completely still like an undisturbed pond of a large ocean, not even Tsunade could boast about that much chakra control and she was a Master Medic-nin and concluded the answer. "I think she may have trained so much in chakra control, it never wavered even under stress, as for Genjutsu." Kakashi shivered.

"I can tell she could do what even Itachi couldn't do make her Genjutsu real along with not needing to concentrate on the image." Kurenai's eyes just bulged out their sockets at that, hearing such potential of Naruko she decided to talk to her about learning more Genjutsu from her since she had witnessed her training in Genjutsu using it on the villagers.

Kurenai then blushed when she heard the screams coming from Naruko's home and had to wonder how could she get someone to scream like that, even Anko blushed hearing it and concluded Naruko knew her stuff when it comes to sex.

"Kurenai your nose is leaking blood." Kakashi deadpanned

"What!"

(With Naruko)

Naruko sighed relaxing on one of the tree branches looking at the sun only for a shadow to block it and looked up into the skirt of Sakura who shae saw was wearing nothing under there showing her pussy with a patch of pink hair and saw Sakura smiling at her. "What is it Saku-hime?" She asked softly trying to relax.

"The tents are set up, and well i set up ours along with placing seals to make it fit for us." She said shyly with Naruko smiling at Sakura's skill in seals since she requested it and decided to teach her and surprisingly she took to making seals that channel elemental chakra, and was impressed since those were seals even experts had trouble making.

"Ok Saku-hime." She smiled at Sakura who blushed and nodded only to yelp when Naruko pinned her against the tree and moaned when her fingers slipped under her red dress and fingered her already wet pussy since her shorts were digging into her private parts so much they ached everytime.

"A-a-ah! Naru-naruko-sama!...ooohhhh don't stop this feels so good!" She moaned out as she started humping Naruko's fingers begging for release only to gasp as Naruko vanished with a smirk leaving her horny and wet making her grin darkly so she wanted to leave her like this she'll wait till she's asleep than she's all hers.

(With Naruko)

Naruko walked back to the campsite with a dead deer hoisted over her shoulder and a pair of dead rabbits in her hands and everyone gave her shocked looks well Sakura had a lustful one that made her smirk and quickly gutted the dead animal and skinned it before roasting it on the pit while listening to everyone converse while Ino and Sakura just laid against her chest.

Soon the food was ready to eat and everyone dug in with vigor and moaned as the meat melted in their mouths, not knowing Naruko put her special spices in the soup and food making it even more delicious.

She also looked over the memories of her patrolling clones that reported nothing other than a few animals but, paused when they found someone watching them and it was female and smelt iron, blood, and seawater making her wonder who has that particular set of smells.

"Naruko-chan how good are you at Genjutsu?" Naruko raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question from Shika who looked interested along with the others lookign to her for an explanation which she spoke simply.

"My Genjutsu are very real, and can affect all 5 of the main senses ninja have take for example you think you injured me with a kunai but, actually attacked yourself or one of your comrades." Shika and Kurenai blinked in shock at that even Kakashi did not knowing what they thought was true but, perked up hearing her words.

"Are you saying you can cause someone's way of direction to invert?!" Kakashi shouted in disbelief making even Kiba drop his jaw.

"Yours is already inverted Kakashi-chan..." Kakashi stiffened feeling Naruko's breath on her neck and gasped as Naruko's form faded away into the wind and looked back seeing the black haired girl standing behind her with a seductive smirk.

_'Is she that good?' _She thought under her Genjutsu.

Naruko yawned and headed toward the tent. "I'm hitting the sack later." She waved over her shoulder only for Sakura to tackle her into the tent while it was dark and zipped the tent opening down and threw her dress off leaving her naked and began jacking Naruko off.

(Lemon Alert!)

"Oh, yes so good Sakura-hime..." Naruko cooed rubbing the pinkettes head soothingly as she deepthroated her cock and was doing quite well while Naruko licked and sucked her pussy and clit making her moan in pleasure and sucked Naruko harder, while jacking her off and felt herself cum from her master's tongue skills and soon swallowed Naruko's load as she came.

Sakura yelped as Naruko tossed her on the futon ass up and bended down rubbing her cock against her swollen pussy that convulsed as it came into contact with her rod and pushed back on it allowing it to pierce her pussy and into her womb with slight resistance and began jackhammering her pussy so much it was spraying her juices everywhere and that enticed Naruko even more.

Sakura moaned as her ass jiggled from the strong thrusts. "Fuck me harder Naruko-sama!" She got her wish as Naruko pushed her on the floor grasping her hands with hers and began thrusting deeply into her pussy as sakura's legs wrapped around her waist and went to town turning the pinkette into a moaning mess.

Sakura wasn't sure how many times she came but, she could say ti was too many and felt Naruko's cock expand inside her and felt more horny. "Cum inside me Naru, impregnate me honey..." Sakura whispered making Naruko's eyes widen and nodded as she thrusted one more time and came with a roar causing her stomach to bulge slightly from the huge amount of baby batter.

Sakura panted only to squeal in pleasure as Naruko pounded her pussy some more doggy style. "You aren't getting off that easy Saku-hime..." She growled making Sakura howl in pleasure and delight.

"Than fuck me like the whore I am!" Sakura challenged getting a smirk as the whole night Sakura had the most pleasurable night in her whole life.

Outside the tents the others weren't getting much sleep especially Kurenai, Kakashi, Ino, and the other girls and guys.

Ino moaned as she fingered her pussy and had her other hand massage her breast moaning out Naruko's name. "N-naruko-sama!" Multiple female voices cried out in pleasure before passing out.

"Dammit! people are trying to sleep here!" Sasuke roared with a blush only to get a retort.

"FUCK YOU! YA GAY PENCIL DICK BITCH!" He growled and put a pillow over his ears and went to sleep.

(Lemon End)

The next day Naruko woke up early giving her lover's pussy a good rub getting a moan before getting up seeing it was almost sun out and put on some pants, along with a sports bra that allowed her tits to jiggle some more and some combat boots and her headband that went around her forehead in dark blue before heading outside the tent and saw Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi out.

"Hey guys!" Asuma grinned seeing Naruko who was like a granddaughter to him.

"So had fun last night Naruko-chan?" He teased getting a smirk from Naruko.

"Question is did you enjoy our show?" Asuma sputtered with a blush causing Kurenai to crack up while Kakashi surprisingly giggled at his embarrassed face before Naruko stopped laughing confusing them only to tense seeing, the hard expression on her face. "We're not alone." They instantly got the message.

Someone was watching them and were not friendly.

Kakashi pulled out the chakra sabre of his father glowing with the white chakra, Asuma pulled out his trench knives and Kurenai had her hands in a ram seal ready to cast a Genjutsu. "Guys when we get back to the village you guys need to learn more than your specialized areas so you won't end up dead if you encounter Akatsuki." She informed them getting nods as they were briefed on the group by Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

"Ok, Naruko just wish i could use this damn eye without worrying about fainting during battle!" Kakashi grunted in frustration while Naruko just tapped her uncovered eye making Kakashi blink as his vision returned to normal and no longer felt a drain on her chakra. "It's fixed Kaka-chan you can fight without that handicap now." She informed getting a grateful nod as they went back into their stances.

"Guy's what's going on!" Ino called out.

"Ino, Hinata, Shika-hime get out here! Sakura, Ami-chan keep Tazuna and the others inside their tents and guard them with Choji and Shina!" She got pulses of chakra in affirmation as the mist thickened and noise was blocked.

Naruko roamed the clearing as her vision wasn't clouded like this asshole thought and quickly heard footsteps on a tree from the north and small measured ones from the south circling around them and whispered. "You guys hear that?" They nodded quietly hearing the quiet footsteps and suddenly Kakashi's eyes widened hearing a slicing sound.

"DUCK!" They ducked down low except Naruko who saw the large blade coming toward them and simply caught it between her fingers without any effort making their jaws drop to the ground cracking it with a bewildered look in their eyes. _'What the fuck!' _Were the thoughts of everyone who saw the display.

"You Shizuka Momochi, Kiri's Demon Mistress i expected more than this!" She spun the blade on her finger and tossed it toward the north at twice the speed it came at them making the hidden assassins eyes widen and used the reverse summoning to call her blade back as she landed in the clearing.

She wore black pants, sandals, a black sleeveless shirt with arm warmers colored sea blue along with bandages covering her lower face, the beautiful things Naruko noticed was her smooth creamy skin, and long silky smooth black hair and her golden eyes that looked at Naruko in curiosity and slight lust.

"Impressive to catch my blade with just your fingers show's skill but, that doesn't impress me enough..." Shizuka flooded the entire clearing with killing intent only for Naruko to match it without any effort and drawed her O-katana and stepped into a battoujutsu stance as they stared each other down.

Naruko and Shizuka suddenly blurred appearing in the middle blades pushing against each other with bloodthirsty grins and suddenly began slashing, parrying, dodging, and stabbing at each other with master precision each attack connecting creating a shockwave.

"Impressive Naruko!" Shizuka shouted parrying a overhead slash and kicked at Naruko who sidestepped it and attacked with her sheath only getting blocked but, unsheathed her blade and slashed Shizuka's arm making her hiss in pain as they continued their Kenjutsu battle getting more intense by the second.

"You're Kenjutsu's good let's check your Ninjutsu! Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" The water in the air suddenly swirled to life and grew into a large dragon of water it's yellow eyes glaring balefully at Naruko who only smirked and made a single dragon seal inhaling air. "Katon:Goka Mehitsu!" She exhaled a massive blast of flames that clashed with the Suiton jutsu and to their shock it tore through it like wet paper and Shizuka barely managed to dodge it and the flames she noted were actually black with a blue outline it literally scorched the earth.

"She know's one of my ancestors jutsu's..." Sasuke whispered in fury at this bitch being this powerful, while Kiba slowly felt his respect for Naruko beginning to change and felt admiration instead of lust not seeing Akamaru's smile.

_'Naruko-sama even in battle you change those not in confrontation.' _Akamaru sighed in her thoughts while taking note of the scent that smelled of peppermint, and herbs.

The Jounin along with Tazuna were watching the entire thing and were floored especially Tazuna seeing a girl not even fully grown kick the swordsman ass like it was easy as hopscotch. "I gotta say damn, if she's a Genin right now I wonder how powerful she'll be when she reaches he prime?" He whistled while Hinata chuckled.

"Naruko-sama, is rare and will never have a limit to her strength that's just how she was born." Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant by that and winced as Naruko was punched in the jaw with a lucky shot by Shizuka's fist and thought her jaw would be broken only to be shocked as the girl chuckled darkly as blood dribbled down her mouth and licked it up with her long tongue making every female in the vicinity horny as hell.

She suddenly drawed a sword that had a light green handle to it (Familiar anyone, picture a character from bleach with that blade) and unleashed her spiritual pressure which was an royal purple with a emerald outline.

**Ulquiorra Bleach Theme**

"Feel honoured to make me draw one of the swords of my clan." Shizuka suddenly paled and started to sweat.

"That is Murcielago!" The others paled remembering the legends of that deathly sword you could feel yourself drown in despair from just being near the blade.

"S-she can't possibly have mastered that blade." Kakashi stammered if she has than certain people were fucked sideways.

"**Tokaze: Murcielago!" **The sky suddenly darkened and started raining green rain but, Hinata and the others knew this was Reiatsu rain and could see the look of despair and suddenly a moon appeared and showed Naruko's new form and it made them gasp.

Naruko's skin turned a tad bit paler, her face gained green lines and her eyes turned a poisonous emerald with a yellow sclera with a vertical slit. Her fingers gained stripes down the fingertips, and her back sprouted large black leathery wings yet they saw no sword in her hand.

Naruko smirked down at Shizuka who was shaking in her shoes and tensed as a javelin appeared in her hand pulsing with energy and it made Shizuka tremble and suddenly heard the cool, emotionless monotone of Naruko.

"You can still summon the resolve to fight, even when you have no hope of winning along with your accomplice truly futile..." Shizuka and her hidden accomplice shivered and felt naked when she spoke it was like being under the eyes of a god.

Naruko sighed and replied as she gripped her projectile more. "Since you want to continue fighting, I'll make the first move fair warning don't blink even for a second." Shizuka wondered what she meant by that only for her eyes to widen as she teleported in front of her javelin swinging at her neck and quickly shunshined to a safe distance.

**BOOM! **

Everyone had to cover their eyes as the explosion forced them to move far away as the clearing was engulfed in a green light making their eyes widen comically. "This is insane! that one sword is that destructive!" Asuma yelled in shock and little fear as that attack could have wiped out a whole army with no time wasted and saw the light die down and felt his jaw drop to sea level along with the others.

They were staring at what looked like a barren wasteland and saw Naruko standing in the center staring at a bleeding Shizuka being helped up by a masked girl who was shaking from Naruko's gaze. "I'm impressed..." She began thinking of the words to describe how impressed she was.

"H-how are you impressed?" Shizuka wheezed tiredly realizing she spent a lot of chakra and barely had enough to move.

"Because I wanted to test how far your daughter would go for you." She smiled softly seeing them gasp in realization.

"Why, we shinobi are monsters Naruko-sama?" The masked girl questioned only for Naruko to cross her arms with a stern look.

"We may be monsters to those who do not understand the struggle we shinobi go through but, we all have the bodies and minds of humans that is what separate us from the real monsters in this world!" Shizuka felt her self listening to Naruko's words and felt her cold heart become warm again and smiled showing her pearly white teeth through her destroyed bandages a true smile for the first time.

"We surrender, Naruko-san we just wanted to gain money to gain Kiri from Yashira's reign but, she's being controlled it seems." Her voice seemed strained while Naruko looked deep in thought.

'Kurami-chan, Emi-chan doe's this situation feel familiar to you guys?' Naruko thought as the pieces came together while Emi and Kurami's eyes bulged in realization.

**Madara!/**Madara!' They shouted in unison realizing who it was that started the bloodline purges.

Naruko turned toward Haku and Shizuka who were walking toward her as she reverted back to normal and sheathed Murcielago. "I know who the Sandaime Mizukage really is and it's one of my ancestors." Haku's eyes widened in horror.

"It can't be he's supposed to be dead..." she whispered in realization and fear at the monster who started the bloodline purges.

"Haku-musume who is it?" Shizuka asked worried at her daughters fear and heard two words that chilled her deeply.

"Madara Uchiha."

Even still Madara Uchiha haunts the minds of many shinobi till this very day.

Stay Tuned for next time!

* * *

**REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
